Vegetas twin
by Storylover2036
Summary: DISCONTINUED UP FOR ADOPTION


**I am not very good at this and this is just crazy ideas in my head about Vegeta having a sister. I don't own DBZ.**

It was so bright, it was hurting my eyes. I tried to adjust but it took a while. All my memories are so blurry and I try to push past the huge headache.

'Where am I?' I thought. When I could finally adjust I looked around. I was in a big room and I was in the only bed. 'It looks odd.' I thought 'I don't think I`ve ever been here before.' The room was bare except for the bed, a bedside table, and many TV screens around showing what I believe was my heartbeat, my breathing and other conditions. 'Oh no!' I thought 'You can't keep me in here for all the pride in the world!' Turning from panic to anger.

Before I could get up a old man with blue hair and a black kitten on his shoulder came in. "Explain yourself fool!" I yelled startling him. "Oh dear! I should tell the others!" He yelled running back through the door. 'That fool thinks he can leave without answering me does h?!' I tried to get up but I feel down weakly after seeing my boney arms and remembering my pounding headache. ' Geez I really let myself go. WAIT WHY AM I BONEY!?' I wondered 'I was in good shape yesterday right?' But when i looked down I was very thin. 'Obviously not yesterday then.' I realized.

Just then the door banged open. Walking in was a man with decent sized muscles and spiky black hair. 'He looks familiar...' I thought but between my anger of being forces to lay like this and the bad headache I still couldn't remember much. "State your name and rank!" He yelled, and that did not help my headache at all. Flinching against my will I answered him.

"Orinight (OR-IN-NIGHT) from middle class but what does it matter to you." I could clearly see the shocked face he had on and so did the blue haired woman who walked in as I spoke but It was only there for a second and was replaced with a scowl.

"IM PRINCE VEGETA OF THE SAIYANS!" He yelled and I finched again at the volume. "So by right I own you because your a saiyan!" He yelled a bit softer this time.

"Vegeta," the woman interfered "Lower your voice she is still recovering from the crash." 'Crash?' I thought and voiced it. "Yes we found you a week ago when your spaceship crashed." She stated. "Why are you here?" Vegeta asked. "I don't believe you, Prince Vegeta is only a kid." I accused. "Well then you must have been out for quite a while because I'm the one and only." He stated annoyed. "If your him then what did I always say when we were kids?" I asked.

As a response he spoke in our native language but it was enough for me and I break down laughing despite the pain knowing that it really was him. "What`s so funny?" The dumbfounded woman asked. "You were always too weak Orinight." A grumpy Vegeta said. After I stopped laughing it hit me "Why are you on this planet then? Wasn't Kakarot supposed to destroy it?" She asked has more memories came flooding in. "Yes but that stupid fool hit his head or something and now... you`ll have to see for yourself." Excitedly the blue haired woman butted in, "Lets through a party to show her off!" Confused but what she means I ask "Why in namek would I want to be shown off?!" Vegeta smirked. "You do that woman." With that she was off."...So..." I said unsure of what to say "What happened to planet Vegeta?"

After Vegeta explained I simply said "That is to bad." Because I never liked planet Vegeta and started to explain what happened to me "Before I could complete my mission I was ambushed by Frieza's men, and took out some but they managed to render me unconscious." I said with a growl, but it turned to a smirked as I continued "The fools thought they killed me and threw me in the river. So I managed to escape to my pod to return and heal. But Frieza was attacking and one of the blasts stopped the pod and only half of the hibernation thingy was active. Making it so... I guess that's who I... lost wait." Smirking Vegeta said "That's a understatement have a look." As he pulled a mirror out of the drawer. Cautiously I took it and looked at myself, as you would expect I looked like Vegeta (A.N. Sorry I was so in to the story I forgot to say she is his twin) but more feline and have brown hair like our father and it doesn't defy gravity but it is still spiky but I was also bony as HELL and along with no fat it looked like I lost all muscle. "...I need food and a lot of it." I slowly said and with the ever present smirk he left.


End file.
